Prompt Experimentation Oneshots
by PipSqu3ak
Summary: Various oneshots depicting the many ships of Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika. Sporadic updates at best but this series is just going to be an experimentation of sorts to see if I can get back into the groove of writing again, since it's been far too long since I've posted something on this site. Ratings may change. Check out A03 under Driven2iNsAnItY if you wanna see more.


Prompt #1: Cuddling Somewhere/Spooning  
Pairing: KyōHomu

On rainy days, Kyōko and her girlfriend Homura like to stay in bed and cuddle

Homura shivered, her eyes blinking as the sudden spike of coldness forced her into consciousness, her vision blurry as she warily took in her surroundings, only to realize seconds after that she was in hers and Kyōko's shared bedroom. The faint whisper of rain pattered against the outside of the bedroom window, causing the sleepy, half-aware ravenette to shiver once more, this time more firmly once she realized that she was no longer covered by the blanket she and the redhead had fallen asleep with.  
The covers had fallen down their bodies and nearly off the bed entirely, leaving the smaller, raven-haired female exposed in only her long-sleeved purple top and black shorts. She lifted her head slightly just as a warm, solid weight suddenly squeezed her middle and she peeked over her shoulder just as she was tugged backwards and closer to Kyōko's warm body. Homura smiled at the sight of the still sleeping redhead and she shifted slightly so that her elbow could nudge the opposing female's stomach gently.  
"Kyōko." she whispered.  
"Mm?" the lancer hummed, already half-way conscious as the voice of her smaller, darker-haired girlfriend penetrated the sleep-filled haze of her semi-unconscious state.  
"The blanket… it's gone." Kyōko gave a soft grunt of awareness before she uncurled her arm from around the other girl's waist and reached down somewhat lazily to grasp around blindly for their missing article. Meanwhile, Homura rolled over so that she was facing the redhead and shifted closer so that she could curl into the others warm chest. Kyōko's fingers finally snagged one of the corners of the blanket and she grunted lightly in relief as she quickly yanked it back onto the bed and flung it over their bodies, making sure that it was tucked securely around Homura's smaller frame (whereas it lay more hazardously around her own form) before she let her arm fall back over the ravenette's waist and pulled her impossibly closer. Kyōko lifted her head to let loose a light yawn before she let her head fall back onto their shared pillow, her chin nestled atop Homura's head while the smaller girl shifted so that her nose was nuzzled into the crook of the taller girl's neck. The redhead hummed softly, happily at the action and gave the ravenette's waist a soft squeeze in reply.  
"Better, Ōjo-chan?*" she murmured sleepily as she curled herself tighter around the smaller girl.  
"Mmhm." Homura gave a minuscule nod, not wanting to move too much from her favorite position against Kyōko's body as she lifted her arms and wrapped them lazily around the redhead's waist. Kyōko smiled gently, peeking out from half-open lids at the adorable ravenette snuggled tightly against her before she tilted her head downwards slightly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.  
"Hey, Homs…" The ravenette gave a soft 'Hm?' in reply, already half-way asleep once more but now trying to stay awake just a moment longer as her girlfriend's voice filtered through her ears, wanting to hear what she had to say. Kyōko smiled affectionately and couldn't resist pressing another kiss to the top of her head before she leaned further downwards and gently nuzzled her forehead. "I love you." A streak of rosy-pink flitted across the top of Homura's cheeks and along the bridge of her nose at the heartfelt admission and she swallowed nervously in reply before she nuzzled even deeper into Kyōko's warm chest, her left arm unhooking itself from where it had been lying draped over the taller girl's waist and instead brought it back in front of her so that she could cling to the front of the red-head's black tank top.  
"I love you, too, Kyō." she murmured as she pressed herself even tighter against the opposing girl's warm figure. Kyōko smiled gently and pressed a tender kiss to the smaller girls' forehead before she lifted her head and rested her chin atop Homura's beautiful, silky raven hair.  
"G'night, Homs."  
"Sweet dreams, Kyō."


End file.
